


Life in the Shadows

by punkgoespuke



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Pikey, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgoespuke/pseuds/punkgoespuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard lives in the night's shadows.  Mikey lives in Gerard's.  Pete saves him.  Accidentally, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Shadows

Mikey knew he was dreaming. He fucking knew it, because the noises sounded distant and everything was kinda blurry around the edges. Either that, or he was extremely drunk, but he couldn't think of any reason why he'd want to get wasted whilst gagged and strapped to a chair. So yeah, he was probably having some kind of really fucked up dream that he'd wake up from any minute now. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

He couldn't see much of his surroundings - the air was too thick and foggy for that. Smokey. Kind of like when he and Gerard smoked too many cigarettes without opening a window and the air got all swirly and cloudy. This, of course, did nothing for his already sucky lungs, and Mikey was constantly plagued by a pretty awful cough. Except now, he wasn't coughing - not even a splutter. Sign number two that he was infact dreaming.

All Mikey could really make out were voices. There were two; both speaking fast, low, but just carelessly enough for him to make out the odd sentence.

"Whaddya gonna do with 'im, Boss?" A nasal, blithering voice asked. It was a guy, definitely, and he sounded nervous in a totally 'I-feel-intimidated-by-you-so-I'm-gonna-suck-up-to-you-and-it's-gonna-be-ridiculously-pathetic' way. If concious, Mikey would've branded the situation with his signature eye roll.  
It took a few moments for someone to reply, but when they did, their voice was low and gruff. This one was also definitely a man, but Mikey was probably a lot more scared of whoever this guy was than the first. "We're gonna do exactly what the Boss said to do, Toro." he paused, and Mikey could hear the sound of footsteps getting alarmingly close to where he was. Panic began to set in, and he felt his heart race inside his chest - thumping against the surface so loud that it filled his ears and almost drowned out the next thing the sinister voice said.

"We're gonna make him talk."


End file.
